Compared with a common camera, a light field camera has advantages such as focusing after photographing, and being capable of displaying an image in a three-dimensional manner. A basic structure of the light field camera is that a micro lens array is added between a main lens and a sensor of the common camera. In alight field camera 1.0 proposed by Stanford University, the micro lens array is located on an image plane of the main lens and forms an image on a main side of the main lens, and an image sensor is located on a focal plane of the micro lens array; an imaging resolution of the light field camera 1.0 is not ideal enough. In a light field camera 2.0 proposed by Todor, that is, in a focusing light field camera, the micro lens array is located in front of or behind a focal plane of the main lens and forms an image on the focal plane of the main lens, and the image sensor is located in front of or behind the focal plane of the micro lens array. Compared with the light field camera 1.0, an imaging resolution of the light field camera 2.0 has a relatively high spatial resolution, but an angular resolution of the light field camera 2.0 is relatively low. Because the two light field cameras each have an advantage and a disadvantage, switching between two light field camera modes is needed to satisfy a requirement of a user.